What happens in Vegas
by fire-bird3224
Summary: When the team goes to Vegas, Morgan and Reid wake up to learn some shocking news... Morgan x Reid friendship!
1. Surprise

**Dislaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters**

**Reid's POV**

I groaned and rolled over in the bed. We had finished a case yesterday, and all I could remember was J.J. Morgan and I had all went out to party, then it all went black.

I sat up and saw Morgan asleep on the couch beside the bed. I looked down at my arm and saw the strangest thing.

It was a tattoo. It was a big heart, and right in the middle it said DM... I sighed and then rubbed my head. "Morgan, wake up..."

He groaned. "What?" He asked.

"Just wake up? I need to see your arm..." I looked at him. I had a pounding headache, and I couldn't remember anything.

He rolled his eyes and got up, showing me his arm. It had a heart, and in the middle it said SR.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"From last night? Nope, not a minute of it." He said and clutched his head. "I have a killer headache!" He groaned and lay down again.

"Same..." I muttered and lay down. "Do you know why we both have tattoos with each others initials in a heart?" I asked.

He shot up and then looked at his arm. "Oh no..." He looked at his arm.

"What, do you remember something?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No, I just have a permanent tattoo that I don't want!" He yelled and then slammed his head on the wall.

"Be quiet!" I groaned, my head still hurting.

We just lay there for a couple more minutes until my phone began to ring. I sighed and looked at it. It was JJ.

"What did you guys do last night!" She asked, practically yelling into the phone.

"JJ, we don't know. You're on speaker." I looked at Morgan. "Why do you ask?"

"I just got your wedding photos, Spencer Morgan." She told me, her voice obviously in a panic.

"WHAT?" We both yelled and shot up.

"Yeah, I'm coming right over." She said and now I was panicking more then before. "I'll be there in a minute..." She said and I sighed.

She hung up.

**Keep reading to see what happened last night!**


	2. Mr and Mr Morgan

**I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters**

**Morgan's POV**

Oh no, not Reid. Why couldn't I get a drunk Vegas wedding with JJ or Prentiss? I buried my head in my hands as there was a big knock on the door.

Reid ripped the door open. "What did it say?" He asked her immediately.

"What did what say?" She asked and sat down on the bed.

"The e-mail!" He moaned and then lay down on the floor. His head was probably still pounding, as was mine.

"Oh, that. It said: 'Hey JJ, Morgan and I tied the knot. Here are some of the wedding pics. From Spencer Morgan.' Then you put a bunch of smiley faces." She said and then shrugged.

"Show me the pictures." I told her as she pulled out her phone.

She then showed me some of the pictures Reid sent. They were all so strange, we were standing at the alter... Wow, this was actually happening.

"You were with us last night, what do you remember?" Reid asked her.

"Well," she thought for a minute. "We went to the bar, everyone else went to their rooms and we just drank. I only had one, but you guys had a lot more then I did. I left when you guys began to sing show tunes..."

"Wow..." Reid looked at Me. "So do we get divorced first, or get these tattoos off?" He asked and looked at his arm.

"Woah, you guys have tattoos?" She asked and crawled across the bed to Reid. "Show me!"

"What? No!" He said as she began try and roll up his shirt sleeve. "Get off!" He told her.

"Come on!" She said as he pushed her off. Then her eyes shot to me. I rolled my eyes and she walked over to me.

"Please Morgan..." She asked me and sat directly beside me. I stood up and she followed me.

I just smiled at her. "No way that's ever going to happen." I said and then pushed her onto the bed. I turned around and she jumped onto my back and tried to roll up my sleeve.

"What are you doing?" I looked and Hotch was in the doorway.

"Morgan and Reid got tattoos and they won't show me!" She whined.

"You got a tattoo...?" Hotch looked at us. "Of what?"

I rolled my eyes and rolled up my sleeve. JJ began to laugh and I even saw Hotch snicker.

"Wow... Well it's good to know that you get along with Reid..." Hotch looked at us and raised his eyebrow.

"They more then like each other, they got married!" JJ sang and smiled at us.

"Wow, thanks." I rolled my eyes and looked at Hotch.

"I don't know what you guys did last night, but we have one more day here, so get it all reversed." He turned around and left the room.

"How will we be able to do this in one day?" I asked.

JJ sighed. "Look, I'll help." She told us. "Hotch is right, we do need to get this reversed.

**Please review!**


	3. Miss Reid

**I have not updated because I totally forgot about this fan fic, sorry!**

**Reid's POV**

We all sat in the car in silence, by we I meant JJ, Morgan and I.

"So you're really going with Morgan's last name huh." JJ said after five minutes.

"You are enjoying this way too much." I muttered and then she slapped my tatoo. I killed. "What did you do that for?"

She frowned. "You're supposed to be happy on your honeymoon." She then gave me a wicked smile. "You are supposed to be _really _happy."

"Okay, and that is the end of this conversation." Morgan growled and continued to drive.

We all just sat there until my phone started to ring. I sighed and answered it. "Hello?"

"Spencer, what is this I hear about you marrying a man?" It was the one voice I really didn't need right now. My mother. I didn't know how she got to the phone, or my number, or how she knew I got married, but she did.

I thought for a minute. "Um, mom, it was all just a big-"

"If you said that you got drunk and married some random guy I will be very disappointed." She told me and I groaned.

"He isn't just some random guy, he is Derek Morgan, you've met him before." I said and then sank into my chair. "I-" I took in a deep breath. "It wasn't a mistake, I love him..."

Morgan coughed up the water he was drinking and JJ managed to fall out of her seat laughing.

"Oh... I never knew that you felt that way about men..." My mom said and I groaned.

"No, I like women, but I wanted to prove my everlasting friendship, it is a friemarrige." I told her, mixing the words friend and marriage together the best way we could.

"Okay... Well that is no reason to marry someone... Can I talk to him?" She asked and I sighed.

"I guess." I passed the phone to Morgan and then looked at JJ who was turning blue from laughing.

"Yes, Hi Miss Reid." I heard Morgan say. "Um yeah, we're getting a divorce right now. I know, it was just a mistake. You see, our friend JJ just had a massive brain injury and she is now... Well, she isn't quite right. She told us to get married and we did it to make her happy." He said and JJ just instantly stopped laughing and just glared at him.

It was the scariest look I had ever seen.

"Okay, bye Miss Reid." He said and then hung up.

"Oh, so now I'm your mentally challenged friend who made you get married?" JJ asked and then sat down.

"Yup, I was put on the spot. It's better then Reids I really really love Morgan. I mean, who wouldn't, but that is just messed up." Morgan shook his head and then arrived at the courthouse.

"Okay, now let's end this whole marriage mess."

**End of chapter, please review!**


	4. Courthouse

**I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters, even though I really want to.**

**Sorry for the late update, the really late update, but I haven't been able to write. Like at all.**

**Derek's POV**

We walked over to the courthouse and just went inside. JJ looked at me and then grinned. "You know, you two are a cute couple. I've been trying to find out what we could call your relationship. We could do that stupid thing where we mix names together, but that would be stupid. I was thinking we could call you guys "the beauty and his beast"."

Reid and I both stopped walking and looked at her. "What is wrong with you?" I finally asked her.

"I don't know." She admitted.

We walked inside and there seemed to be a lineup, or a waiting room or something. Reid went up to the front and JJ sat down beside another couple. They looked really hung over.

"You too?" They asked, gesturing to their wedding rings.

JJ shook her head. "Nope, he married his best friend over there." She said and pointed to Reid.

The guy didn't stop laughing until I glared at him, and even after he just held in laughing. I didn't blame him, a big guy like me marrying a small guy like Reid didn't seem like it would happen all the time.

Reid walked back over to us and sighed, holding one of the papers they gave him in his hand. "They said they could help us early next month."

"Next month? Did you pull the FBI card?" I asked and he nodded.

"They didn't care." He muttered. "We could go and get these tattoo's removed I guess?"

"No, we need to get this reversed." I told him and stood up, walking to the front. "Yeah hi, my friend and I need a divorce before we leave the state. Soon as possible. Early next month isn't an alternative, okay?"

The woman looked at me, obviously not caring. "We can help you early next month."

"I don't think you understand-"

"No, I don't; think you understand. We are swamped with people that got married and don't want it. We can't deal with it all. Now you two can be married without it affecting your life much. So go back to your husband, have a nice honeymoon, and come back early next month."

I nodded slowly and then walked back over to them. I saw JJ holding in laughing. "Don't say anything." I growled and we walked out of the building.

"I don't think they're busy. One of the shortest marriages in Vegas only lasted eight hours." Reid told us. It seemed to be the only fact that he had said all day.

I smirked and then looked down at the tattoo. "Next up, getting rid of this."

"I don't think it can be removed the next day..." Reid told me and cleared his throat.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked and he shook his head. "I can live with being Derek Morgan-Reid, but not having this thing on my arm."

"Aw, you're taking his last name?" JJ smiled and I looked at her.

"Shut up." I said and got in the car.

"She is enjoying this way too much." Reid said and I smirked.

"Yup." I said as she got in the car.

"So should we try the doctor, or just go back to the hotel? Because I agree with Reid, we can't get it off in one day, and right after." JJ said and looked at us both.

I sighed and nodded. "Let's just go to the hotel. My head is killing me."

**Finished. Now I will try to update again soon!**


End file.
